


Yes Mistress

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Breeding, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme!Éponine, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Impregnation, Masochism, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Combeferre, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dom!eponine and sub!ferre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: The beginning of this chapter was rewritten and I fixed some of the formatting but still no beta and no real editing

Éponine didn’t doubt her own skill as a Domme, over the years she had trained a handful of subs herself along with domming for close to a dozen others. There was a couple months where she had even worked in a club as a professional Domme. 

Surprisingly that was where she really began to reconnect with Cosette. She was working in the club when Cosette came in with Marius. A small part of her ached with sadness at the sight of him with someone else. But it only took a few minutes of watching him with Cosette, to realize she was the better match for him.

Cosette’s style of domming was gentler, Marius responded eagerly and attentively to praise, leaning into every soft touch and smiling shyly. Cosette was liberal with her touches, constantly resting a hand on Marius’s back or petting through his hair. Stroking gently along the collar she had fastened around his throat, giving him soft kisses when he pleased her. 

Éponine was capable of being gentle like that too, but it didn’t come as naturally to her as it did to Cosette. It took more to be gentle, but she had done it before. Especially while at the club, looking after some of the new anxious boys and girls, gently taking down subs who had been taken advantage of and abused by improper Doms. 

Domming took experience, she had made plenty of mistakes in her career and Marius was one of them. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she had more than a minor sadistic streak and took a certain pleasure in degrading her pets. 

And although Cosette knew about Éponine’s past with Marius, she still couldn’t help but admire Éponine’s skill as a Domme. It was easy to see what drew Marius to her in the first place. Éponine was impressive and powerful, drawing attention to herself in a way that made people want to submit to her. So the girls started sharing tips and training advice. Especially once Éponine took Combeferre in as her Sub. 

They made a good match from the start, Combeferre submitting easily and trusting her to take care of him, to push him to his limits and bring him back, to break him down and build him back up. But Éponine had to admit she was scared. She didn’t doubt her skills or talents, but she did doubt her ability to keep a sub long term.

Éponine had lost several subs over the years because she didn’t include the other side. The softer and gentler side of domination. All too often, a sub would come to her and leave disappointed when she didn’t take a break from her stern and sadistic routine. 

She always made sure to include aftercare and such, but it was still hard on the subs. Not expecting it to be so intense, no gentle touches or approving smiles. Éponine always took her job seriously as a Domme, but it was harder to remember that praise could work just as effectively as a slap to help a Sub learn a lesson. 

She loved Combeferre deeply, as her boyfriend and as her Sub, and she was afraid of losing him. The scenes came naturally to her, taking him down and degrading him, denying him his own pleasure and making him focused completely on pleasing her. And they worked well together. His masochism matched her sadism nicely and he never indicated that he was unhappy… But Éponine didn’t want a repeat of what had already happened with other subs. So she paid attention to what Cosette suggested and started incorporating them into her scenes. 

It was hard not to admire how beautiful Combeferre was down on his knees. He usually looks to put together and responsible, but when he drifts into subspace, he is her perfect little whore. Eager to please and so needy for her. It was only fair to let him know just how much she appreciated him.

It surprised Combeferre when he started picking up on the changes during their session. He was kneeling in front of her, nosing along her exposed inner thighs and up to the soft lace of her panties. Longing to taste her, but knowing better than to try before being given permission. 

Éponine’s domming style was perfect to Combeferre. He loved kneeling and begging for a chance to please her. His own pleasure barely coming as an afterthought, so intent on making his Mistress feel good. Loving how it feels to be below her, physically kneeling as well as hearing her berate and insult him. Arousal mixing with shame and humiliation, every sharp word sending hot pleasure down his spine.

Feeling that much more eager to prove himself to her. 

He let out a shaky breath as a hand tugged sharply on his hair to guide him back, momentarily mourning the loss as she stepped away, not letting him eat her out. He whined pitifully and looked up at her. The hand on his jaw came as a shock, he expected a slap or pinch, something to remind him of his place, remind him that he wasn’t in charge here, that she would decide whether he gets to feel her or not.

It all usually helps him sink deeper into his subspace, going so easily as she nudges his swollen erection with her foot and calls him a slut. Seeing her standing above him with one hand rising up. But no hit came. Instead she stroked her hand gently along the curve of his chin, petting him almost causally despite the deliberate motion. 

The touch almost was enough to jerk him out of the floaty headspace. Soft touches like that usually only came during aftercare and it sent his mind into a confused spiral. The scene had barely started and Éponine hadn’t said it was over, but she never just gave randomly reassuring touches during a scene unless something was going wrong. 

“Mistress…?” Combeferre wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to ask. Why she had done that? If something was wrong? A small part of him wanted to say his safeword, curious to talk to her and understand what she was thinking. But it wasn’t his place to ask these things. His Mistress was in control and if she wanted to touch him softly instead of slapping him, that was her decision. Trusting her to take care of him. 

He chanced another glance up to her face and furrowed his brows when he noticed she was getting redressed. Smoothing the fabric of her skirt back down and putting on a jacket over her corset. Éponine took a few steps down the hall and Combeferre hesitantly started to follow, shuffling on his knees. Éponine turned and slapped him, not hard but enough to leave a warm sting on his cheek.

“No. You stay in your position until I tell you to move. You know better than that.” She chided with a hard glare. Combeferre’s stomach twisting with shame at his own disobedience. 

Moving back to where his Mistress had put him, kneeling in the center of the living room. Thighs spread apart, hands clasped behind his back, head bowed. Closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Éponine moving things around in their bedroom. 

She came back after what felt like only a few minutes but could have been as little as 40 seconds or as long as half an hour. Combeferre had learned better than trying to keep track of time when left in position. Mistress would return when it pleased her, there was no use in stressing himself by counting the seconds until she came back. 

Her hand on his weeping cock startled him and he opened his eyes, watching breathlessly as she slid a cock ring into place. She brushed her thumb over the wet tip and brought it up to Combeferre’s mouth, smearing the precum over his lower lip and smiling when his tongue darted out to taste it. 

“I have to go run some errands now Pet. And while I’m shopping I want you to fuck yourself for me.” Éponine explained and sat a small basket of toys and lube down beside him. Smiling indulgently at his confused whine and leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Mistress?” Combeferre asked, confused about why she was going out and why she wanted him to do that, but not sure if it was his place to question her. 

“I’ll probably be gone for about an hour.” Éponine continued, walking around the room and picking up her purse casually, “I want you to try and make yourself cum before I get home. If you do then you can get a reward. If you disobey me and don’t do it, then you’ll be punished. Though you would probably like that wouldn’t you?” Combeferre felt heat rise to his cheeks, of course his Mistress noticed how hard he always got during punishments. 

“Of course you would, you love it when I beat your ass don’t you? So desperate to please me that your cock leaks like a faucet when I tell you just how lucky you are that I let you serve me. My dirty little slut just loves it when its Mistress abuses it, doesn’t it?” Éponine cooed, smirking at him teasingly and watching him nod frantically. And sure enough, when she glanced down she saw a string of precum dribbling out of his cock. 

“Yes Mistress…” her pet sounded almost embarrassed, whispering the words and blushing sweetly. “Your slut loves it.”

“My dirty little slut.” Éponine corrected, waiting for him to repeat it, tugging sharply on his hair when he stayed quiet.

“Your dirty little slut loves it, Mistress.” Combeferre whimpered, his cock aching with need, shame twisting in his stomach. Imagining what his friends would think if they saw him like this, kneeling on the ground completely naked, calling himself degrading names. 

“Good boy.” Éponine smirked and stroked the hand through his hair gently smoothing out the strands. “And to makes sure my greedy little slut doesn’t try and cheat to make sure he gets punished…” she pulled out her phone and called Combeferre’s cell, opening the call. 

“I’m going to be monitoring you the whole time. I want you to fuck yourself with these toys for me until you cum, let me hear you so I know what you’re doing.” Éponine told him, “Don’t try and hide anything from me Pet.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Combeferre agreed eagerly, relaxing once he understood the challenge of the order. Trying to make himself come with the cock ring wrapped tightly around the base of his dick would be almost impossible. He would be lucky if he could manage to force out a dry orgasm before she made it home. Almost guaranteed to lose. Guaranteed to deserve a punishment. 

Éponine put Combeferre’s phone on speaker and laid it on the ground in between Combeferre’s spread thighs, leaning closer to give him a lingering kiss before she leaves. Smirking when he sighs happily into it. His eyes still closed when she makes her way out of their apartment, waiting for the door to close before looking at the toys she had left for him. 

One of their favorite dildos catching his eye, average length and thickness, made with a soft squishy material wrapped around a solid core, modeled after a typical cock, flared head and raised lines to mimic veins. 

He quickly popped the lid of the lube bottle open and slicked up the toy. Shifting his position to sit back on his tailbone, spreading his legs out on either side of the cell phone, bringing to toy to his entrance and nudging gently. 

It had been a while since his hole had been played with and he knew he would be tight. But the two of them had explored his body enough that he knew, it might hurt but wouldn’t cause him any real damage. Since his Mistress didn’t specify that he should stretch himself, Combeferre skipped that step. Eager for the burn and ache of the toy stretching his unused hole open. 

“Mistress…” Combeferre’s mouth fell open, gasping as he pushed the blunt tip of the toy against his furrowed hole, applying pressure until his muscles gave and it popped inside. 

The head stretching his rim open, the stinging burn making him gasp sharply and let out a short whine. Eyes drifting closed when he hears Éponine chuckle through the phone. The reminder that his Mistress was monitoring him made his cock twitch and his need to please her increased. 

The lube helped but it still took some effort to work the toy fully inside of himself. Feeling too full, achy and tender, ass feeling stretched to its limits. Despite knowing that he can, and has, taken toys much bigger. 

“Thank you Mistress.” Combeferre moaned out softly, imagining her in the room with him, watching him fuck himself on the toy.

“For what Boy?” Éponine asked, her voice calm and relaxed. 

“Mistress…” he whimpered, rocking the toy deeper inside of himself. “Thank you for letting me please you… for giving me orders… for dominating your boy…” his voice hitched as the fake cock jabbed against his prostate. His own cock swelling up needily and making him very aware of the tight band around the base of his dick.

“That’s my good boy.” Éponine smirked to herself, taking in all of the muffled gasps and moans, the quiet sounds of the slick toy pounding into his hole. She walked a little faster to put some distance between her and the others on the street. “Such a naughty little slut for me aren’t you? Fucking your pretty hole just like I told you to. Filling that greedy ass up and wishing it was me.”

She took in all of his sounds, noticing a trend with the names she uses. When she takes the lead from Cosette and uses the kinder pet names, reminding Ferre how good he is being and who he belongs to, he whimpers softly, making the sweetest broken noises. 

But when she uses the normal degrading terms, he whines and lets out shamelessly filthy moans. Both types of sounds filling her with pride and warmth. Lower stomach twisting with arousal as she listens to him moan for her. 

Éponine grabbed a shopping basket and made her way into the store, slightly annoyed with the amount of people around, preventing her from telling Combeferre just how sloppy she bet his hole looked. 

Preventing her from pressing a hand against her damp pussy and pleasuring herself to his sounds. She listened to the slick sounds of him fucking himself and cooed when he let out a pitiful whimper. 

“Yeah, you’re my good boy aren’t you.” She cooed out, smiling apologetically to the woman in the aisle beside her. Noticing the curious glance at her phone and smiling wider.

“I’ve got a puppy at home. He always gets so needy and lonely when I’m gone, so I left the phone on to make sure he behaves himself.” Éponine told the woman who smiled back happily and started taking about her own dog. But Éponine could guarantee that her puppy moaned much prettier. Especially when he heard how she was talking about him. Keening and whimpering, gasping as he rocked the toy faster and faster inside of himself. 

“Puppy, go find a new toy. Go play.” Éponine cooed into the phone. 

“Mistress!” Combeferre moaned desperately, pulling the toy out of his hole and putting it aside, grabbing the first one his hand touched in the basket. A lavender colored vibrator, slightly longer and significantly thicker than the first toy, a mostly uniform shape with just the slightest twisted texture. 

Immediately bringing it to his hole and pushing it against his puffy rim. Groaning at the resistance as it spears him open even wider. Biting his lower lip and breathing heavily though his nose as the toy drags against his walls, stretching him uncomfortably full. Hard and unrelenting unlike the jelly-like texture of the previous toy. 

Éponine frowned when she recognized the small pained noises. A part of her was pleased with his eagerness, but another part was annoyed with the fact that he would risk hurting himself. 

“Bad boy! Naughty little whore. Do you think I can’t tell you skipped lube? Even you should know better than that by now, we should not need to repeat lessons.” She growled out, thankful for the empty aisle, “If you are going to play with my things then you need to be careful. The last thing I need is for my naughty little pet to hurt himself and make it so I can’t use him.” She listened for his apologetic whimper and the slightly pained gasp as he pulled the toy out of his hole. 

“Don’t be so stupid and greedy.” Éponine frowned unhappily, not liking the idea of him neglecting his own safety, especially if she wasn’t around to keep an eye on him, “Keep this up and I’ll be monitoring you every time you want to play with yourself. I need to be able to trust you with my toys, especially since you’re my favorite toy.”

“Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress.” Combeferre said quietly. Éponine smiled in satisfaction when she hears the click of the lube bottle and the wet sound of him slicking up the toy. Feeling her panties get wetter while listening to his satisfied whimpers, guessing that he was pushing the now lubed toy back inside. Giving him a moment to adjust while picking out a couple pieces of fruit. 

“Are you using the light purple one?” Éponine asked him. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Combeferre moaned softly. 

“Good, I want you to turn it on. I’m almost done shopping so you are running out of time. Apparently I can’t trust you on your own, so I’ll have to rush through the rest of my trip. Don’t forget what will happen if you disobey me again.” She warned. There was an odd, almost static-y sound, that took her a moment to register as the vibrator buzzing quietly. It was an obnoxiously loud toy that always made Combeferre flush with embarrassment, though through the phone the buzzing was muffled and dull. 

“There’s my good boy.” Éponine smirked, “So good for me Pet, playing with your needy little hole, opening yourself up like a whore for your Mistress.” 

“Yes, yes Mistress, all for you.” He whimpered, “Want to please you, want to taste you… my cock is so hard, for you, just for you. For Mistress to do whatever she wants with it.” 

Éponine bit her lip to muffle a moan, squeezing her thighs together briefly before heading to the check out line. Listening closely as he babbled out praises for her. 

“I just got in the line Pet, once I’m done here I’ll be home in a few minutes. I hope you used everything I picked out for you. Your punishment will be doubled if you didn’t.” Éponine told him, well aware of the fact that he wouldn’t have time to use all of the toys. 

Combeferre whimpered as he looked at the basket of toys, still mostly filled. His cock leaked and ached but he couldn’t bring himself to come, the tight band wrapped around the base of his cock preventing it. He quickly turned the vibrations off and relaxed his body, letting the toy slip out, and not caring where it landed. 

Looking over the basket and picking out another toy. Average thickness but at least three inches longer than the purple one he had just taken. The length was always a struggle to get inside but was worth it. He remembered to coat it with a thick layer of lube, not wanting to upset his Mistress any more. The suction cup at the base of the toy was secured onto the floor and Combeferre carefully hovered himself above it. Thighs trembling as he sank down onto it. 

Breaths coming faster and louder as it filled him up, quick little gasps and whimpers slipping out. He glanced at the clock and tried to force himself down on it even faster, cursing how long it was taking him to get the toy inside. Longing for his Mistress, closing his eyes and imagining her in front of him, taunting his leaking cock. Maybe reaching down to squeeze his cock sharply or to flick at his swollen balls. 

Or even standing above him, looking so beautiful while fisting a hand in his hair and pulling him towards her pussy. Letting him taste her. Letting him pleasure her. His face buried between her thighs until he can’t breathe. The taste of her on his tongue, so hot and wet. Her scent surrounding him. His cock jerking with excitement from the fantasy of pushing it inside of her. 

Knowing that she would tease him for so long. Teasing him and making him beg and grovel for a chance to be used by her. The fantasy and her steady voice coming from his phone’s speaker were enough to encourage him to ride the toy faster and harder. 

Hips slamming down against the floor as he keened. The long length of the toy dragging against his prostate and making his cock drool needily. He let one of his hands drift up to pinch at his own nipple, the sharp pain making him groan deeply. 

Combeferre barely resisted the urge to pull the cock ring off and rut his dick against the edge of the couch until he came. He heard the muffled sounds of traffic and knew that she would be home any minute now. 

The toy inside of him was rubbing all the right places but it still wasn’t enough. He needed something more. He needed her. But he needed to follow her orders too. Combeferre glanced back to the pile of toys and whined softly

Sinking down fully on the toy he was riding and picking up the small bullet vibrator. Flicking the small switch on and brushing it across his peaked nipples, back arching to bring his chest closer to the buzzing pleasure. Nipples tight and sensitive, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. Following the sparks down and pressing it against the sensitive spot just underneath the head of his cock.

Hips jerking in response and whining when it caused the fake cock inside of him to press against his prostate again. Moaning for his Mistress desperately, so close to that edge, cock vibrating with need. The sound of traffic faded as a door swung closed behind Éponine and Combeferre knew it was the entrance to their building and that she would be at their door any moment now. 

“Better hurry up Slut, seems almost like you do want to be punished.” Éponine told him. Combeferre whined softly at the sound of her voice, not wanting to disappoint his Mistress but also not having faith in his ability to make himself come.

The doorknob jiggled and Combeferre could hear Éponine taking out her keys through his phone. He quickly curled a hand around his cock and started jerking himself off. Desperate now to cum and make his Mistress happy. Her keys jingled in the door and Combeferre whimpered frantically. Pumping his hips in time with the jerks on his cock, feeling his balls draw closer to his body with how close he was. 

The door opened and Éponine stared down at him in disapproval. Combeferre whined needily and met her eyes. Letting out a choked cry as he came dry. Hips bucking helplessly, entire body trembling, and tears brimming in his eyes. The ring around the base of his cock feeling too tight, bordering on painful. Éponine scoffed lightly and shook her head.

“I guess you did want that punishment. I told you to cum before I got home. Not once I walked in.” She said sternly. “Come help me carry these to the kitchen.” Éponine ordered, still standing in the open doorway.

“Yes Mistress.” Combeferre panted softly and stood up on shaky legs, lifting up off of the toy. His face filled with heat at the slick sound the toy made as it slipped out of his hole, knowing it would still be standing straight up, showing off just how big the toy is. Éponine smirked lightly at the small limp he tried to hide as he walked over to her. Taking the bags from her obediently when he held them out. Éponine glanced down and curled a hand around his still hard cock, giving it a slight squeeze and feeling a surge of heat rush through her as he whimpered so sweetly.

“There's my good boy.” She smiled, feeling even better when he perked up a bit at the praise. She stepped into their apartment and closed the door with her foot, heading into the kitchen with her hand still wrapped around his cock. 

Combeferre whimpered and Éponine smirked with the knowledge that his blush would be spreading down to his chest from the humiliation of being dragged around by his cock. He sat the bags down on the counter as Éponine turned to face him. 

“Put those away and I’ll get everything ready for your punishment.” Éponine told him and Combeferre nodded eagerly.

“Yes Ma’am.” He let her tug him closer for a quick kiss and waited until she pulled away, the faintest smudge of her dark lipstick staining his mouth. Éponine headed to their bedroom without a second glance to Combeferre who immediately set to putting all of the groceries away in their proper places. 

Once the groceries were empty and he took care of the bags, he sank down onto his knees and moved into his resting position. Blushing at how slick and open his hole feels with his legs spread so wide. Combeferre closed his eyes and waited for his Mistress to call for him.


	2. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally done! I made a couple changes to the first chapter but nothing drastic
> 
> I also have ideas for at least 2 more fics in this series so let me know if anyone is interested in seeing more

In their bedroom, Éponine discarded her jacket and took her time picking out the toys she planned to use for her pet. Her hands instinctively drifted to a thin and deceptively delicate looking flogger. 

Experience taught her that the slender strips of leather could cut right through a sub’s skin if she wasn’t careful. She picked it up and stroked a hand along the length of it thoughtfully, Combeferre had been set up to fail… but he did disobey an order. Éponine smiled to herself and placed the flogger neatly on the nightstand. 

Her next choice was a given, a long and delightfully bendy cane, bouncing back and wobbling in small tight movements as she flicked the end of it against her palm. One of Combeferre’s favorite toys, it had more uses than just punishments and Combeferre often asked for it when he got to pick his own reward. 

Heat pooled in Éponine’s stomach at the memory of one session that left both of them exhausted and achy for days afterwards. Glancing over the drawer full of toys, she weighed her options. The flogger and cane would provide enough contrast to keep things exciting while being similar enough that it would keep Combeferre comfortable. 

She placed the cane beside the flogger and closed the drawer, tugging the one beneath it open and looking over the next set of toys. Dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs of all colors and sizes greeted her and Éponine smiled. 

The neon pink plug was an easy choice as well, the color looked so nice against Combeferre’s dark skin. The plug’s widest point was close to the width of four of her fingers and the rest of it was impressive as well, Combeferre’s ability to take such big toys still amazed her even though she was the one to stretch him to that point. 

Training his virgin tight hole to relax and open up on her fingers. Sending him out on errands and to meetings with plugs tucked up inside of him, just bordering on too big until he adjusted to them. Soothing his swollen rim with her fingers and tongue when he would come home whimpering and sore. 

Éponine couldn’t help but grind her hand into the heat of her crotch, even through her clothes she could feel how wet she was. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, the plug was placed on the nightstand and she added her current favorite harness to the growing pile. She grabbed one of the largest dildo attachments they had and placed it on the nightstand as well. 

She closed the drawer and made sure all of the toys were cleaned while undressing further. Shoes and socks put away, skirt going next, leaving her in her corset and panties. Éponine pressed her thighs together briefly before turning towards the open door. 

“Pet, come here.” Éponine barely had to raise her voice, and a few moments later she heard the familiar sound of Combeferre making his way down the hall. Éponine didn’t bother to hide her pleasure as he moved into the room on all fours. Back arched delicately, accentuating his ass just the way she had taught him. Cock curled up against his belly, still hard and leaking. 

“Sit Boy.” Éponine ordered once Combeferre was fully in the room, he obeyed instantly. Sinking into his resting position and closing his eyes as Éponine walked around him. She examined him with a critical eye, taking in the slight tremble that lingered from his ruined orgasm and the excitement of his coming punishment. Éponine dug her fingers into his hair and tugged sharply, leading him to the bed and patting it. Not needing a verbal order to get her slut to climb gracefully up onto the mattress and wait for her to move his body into the position she wanted him in. 

Combeferre winding up with his chest and face pressed into the blankets, breathing in the scent of his mistress’s perfume as she pressed a hand against the back of his thigh. Immediately arching his back and pushing his ass up high into the air. Eyes fluttering closed as Éponine’s fingers brushed along his loose hole. 

“I gave you a very simple order today, didn’t I?” Éponine mused, “I left you with plenty of toys and gave you more than enough time to cum like I told you to. It almost makes me think you disobeyed me on purpose.” 

Combeferre whined sweetly for her, knowing she hadn’t given him permission to speak, but also not wanting her to believe he was intentionally disobedient. Éponine pressed two fingers into his wet hole and stroked along his puffy rim gently. 

“Not to mention how rough you were with my toy.” The disapproval in her voice making Combeferre’s back twitch with the urge to squirm and apologize, “I don’t know if you were careless or purposefully trying to hurt yourself but we both know that neither option is appropriate, and I do not approve of such behavior. You must really need a good hard fucking if you’re acting out like this.” Éponine slipped a third finger into his hole and thrust them hard, Combeferre’s body fluttering around her hand needily as she curled her fingers against his prostate. 

“So Ferre, do you think you deserve to be punished? I want you to tell me what you will be punished for.” Éponine said as she added a fourth finger, tucking them close together and teasing his prostate while preparing him for the toys she had selected. 

“Yes Mistress please.” His voice wavered as she stroked her fingers over his prostate, “I didn’t follow your orders Mistress, you told me to cum before you got h-home and I didn’t. I-I deserve whatever punishment you chose to give me. Please punish me Mistress, for disobeying and for being so rough with your toy.” 

His swollen entrance clenched around her fingers at the reminder of how tender it was. Combeferre whimpered breathlessly as she pulled her fingers out, leaving him open and empty. She patted his ass lightly with her clean hand before moving back to the nightstand. 

“Okay Slut. You clearly do need to be punished.” She nodded in approval, “Do you remember your safe words? The second you need this to stop, we stop. If you need a break, we take a break. I can trust you on that right?” Éponine asked, voice growing softer. 

“Yes Ma’am. I understand, I remember it.” Combeferre assured her quickly, resisting the urge to squirm. Unable to see her but recognizing the click of a lube bottle opening and the wet sound of her slicking a toy. 

“That’s my good boy.” Éponine nodded in approval and pressed the tip of the butt plug against his hole. The first two inches sinking in with ease, slowing down as it flared wider and wider, spreading his hole open and making him moan in surprise at the pleasant stretch. 

Éponine smiled proudly at the way he remained perfectly in position, even as his entire frame trembled. A final firm push sent the widest part of the plug deep inside of his ass and his rim sealed snugly around the narrowed end of the plug, leaving only the pink flared base outside, preventing the toy from moving any deeper and keeping his cheeks spread open. Éponine leaned over and pressed a kiss to the base of his spine fondly before moving to pick up the flogger.

She gave it a few test swings, reevaluating how much force she wanted to apply before bringing it over to the bed. The sound of the tails cutting through the air already had Combeferre trembling with anticipation and he froze when she laid the ends of the flogger on his upper back, dragging it slowly down his body, lifting it back up after trailing past his upper thighs. 

“Please Mistress, please…” a stream of pleas escaped his lips on the third slow drag of the flogger, shamelessly begging for his punishment. Waiting for him to be properly desperate for it before bringing the flogger down sharply on his upper back between his shoulders. Admiring the way it immediately drew faint pink lines on his skin. 

Focusing her attention on his upper back for several minutes, keeping the hits light and letting the pain build up slowly, layers of heat making him keen and gasp. Thanking her breathlessly every couple of strokes, small whimpers and whines dragging the words out. 

Éponine slowly made her way down his frame, making sure to avoid any dangerous points along his body. She focused her hits again on the curve of his ass. Bringing her arm back further and striking harder than before. Hot pink welts quickly raising and she could see his muscles clenching down on the toy inside of him. He whimpered pitifully as she swatted at his thighs and calves with the flogger, sharp tails curling around his legs and snapping against his skin. Éponine laid a few more quick strokes over his ass before lowering the flogger and looking him over. 

The tremors that passed through his body and the way his breaths seemed to hitch as he moaned told her that he was already on the verge of tears, if they weren’t already soaking into the sheets. But his cock was still curled tight up against his stomach, leaking precum onto his abs steadily. 

“More, please Mistress more. Please punish your s-slut.” He whimpered out, gasping breathlessly. So eager to please her, ready to let her do anything she wanted to him. Éponine nudged the base of the plug and smirked at the gasp he let out. 

“You really are a slut aren’t you? Spreading your legs and letting me fuck you with all kinds of toys. Shoving huge cocks into your slutty little hole. Such a dirty little whore. Letting me abuse you like this. Just lying there while I flog you until you cry? What kind of man lets his girlfriend do that hm? A desperate one, for sure. You need me to hurt you. To beat you. To put you back in your place. Don’t you?” Éponine snapped the flogger against his ass again.

“Yes Mistress, yes ple-please!” the words dragged out into a high moan as she reached between his spread thighs to rub at the slit of his weeping cock. “Your slut. Yours. So good to me.” He whined helplessly and his hands fisted in the sheets as his back and ass began to sting and burn. The welts feeling hot and swollen, twitching with the effort it took to stay in position when the sensation was driving him crazy. 

“Breathe Pet.” Éponine reminded him as she moved to put the flogger down and picked up the cane. Stroking her hand along the length of it while giving Combeferre a few moments to calm himself down. Listening to his soft gasps and sniffles as she admired the still growing welts. As she had planned, none had broken the skin, but a few were close, raised pink lines dotted with a darker red. 

“Can you give me a color Boy?” Éponine asked once Combeferre’s breathing seemed steadier, he nodded and took a few gasps before speaking.

“Green. Very, very green.” He assured her, voice thick with tears.

“Good boy.” Éponine nodded and rested the cane against the lover curve of his ass. Taking a steadying breath herself before beginning to lay into him. Spreading the hits out over his entire ass, listening to his startled whine and high pitched moans of pleasure at the sting. Switching the angle after a dozen strokes and crisscrossing over the previous hits, aiming several hits to lay directly over the base of the plug, forcing it to rock deeper into him. 

His body tightening and trying desperately to pull more of the toy inside of him. Combeferre sobbing loudly into the soft blankets and trembling, unsure if his body wanted to push closer to the sweet pain, or pull away to keep it from stinging so badly.

“Harder! Please god…” he gasped for air and whined, barely hearing himself beg, “More, harder, please!” the word dragged out a desperate whine from his throat and Éponine smirked. Angling the cane just right to catch the tight sensitive skin of his balls. 

Éponine felt her pussy throb and gush slick at the scream he let out, watching him almost fall out of position from the pain. She couldn’t resist pushing her thighs together as she stroked a hand over his back, dragging her short nails over the raised welts firmly. The pained whine he let out, drew a happy sigh from Éponine. 

“More Mistress, need more!” Combeferre gasped needily, arching his back deeper and pressing himself closer towards her with small whimpering moans. 

“Apparently you haven’t earned your lesson yet, have you Slut? You should know that good pets don’t try to order their mistresses around.” Éponine chided and Combeferre whined softly in apology. “I shouldn’t have to remind you of your place every time we have a scene.” Éponine said as she moved back towards the nightstand, listening to the small whines and sniffles her sub let out, wordlessly begging for forgiveness. 

Éponine kept the cane in her right hand and let the flogger she picked up rest loosely in her left hand so she had easy access to both instruments. Another swift strike of the cane over his balls had Combeferre crying out and trembling. Before he had time to recover, Éponine switched the flogger into her right hand and snapped it sharply against his shoulders. 

Purposefully striking hard enough to leave marks for days, cutting into the flesh just enough to make blood bead up along the dark welts. Layering a few strikes of varying force over his shoulders before moving to his ass. Purring to herself as she saw bruises beginning to form under the thicker welts. 

Already imagining how Combeferre would squirm and shake every time he sat down. Enjoying the feeling of rightness that the image of Combeferre wandering around their apartment naked, or in soft loose clothes, brought her. Him lying on his stomach to avoid any more pain, or letting her pet over the welts with heavy hands until his cock is hard and leaking with need. 

Combeferre’s muffled sobs helped Éponine keep track of how much longer the whipping would last. 

The punched out sobs that mingled with moans, encouraged her to keep going. The broken wails told her that Combeferre was right at the edge. That hot painful pleasure bordering on too much. She examined her work carefully, the last round of hits had left deeper welts than before but only a few scattered ones were beading up with dots of blood. Exactly the results she wanted and Éponine felt a flash of gratitude for all the time she had spent experimenting with that particular flogger. 

“Thank you Mistress…” Combeferre sobbed out, babbling out more thanks as Éponine pressed a kiss to the base of his spine.

“You took your punishment so well for me Sweetheart. Such a good boy.” Éponine cooed against his skin, setting the cane and flogger aside and placing her hands on his hips. Squeezing softly and helping to keep him steady when he wobbled. “Can you give me a color?”

“Green.” Combeferre’s voice was hoarse and shaky but he didn’t hesitate at all before answering. Éponine continued peppering kisses over his lower back while stroking her hands soothingly over his outer thighs. 

“That’s my good boy.” Éponine purred, she wouldn’t have been surprised if Combeferre had needed a break after that, but it still filled her with relief to know he enjoyed it just as much as she had. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?” Éponine asked and Combeferre nodded, head bobbling in agreement. Éponine drew back just enough to start removing the pink plug, smiling at his confused whine.

Working carefully to ease the large toy out, trying to be gentle with his tender rim. Combeferre moaned brokenly when the widest part of the toy held him open for a moment before slipping out and leaving him empty. Already missing how good it felt to have something filling him up. 

He couldn’t help but whine a bit when he felt Éponine get off the bed and heard her walk a couple of steps away. But he obediently stayed where she had left him. Back aching dully from keeping it arched, and he had to readjust his sore legs when his knees started slipping on the blankets. The small aching throbs felt almost like a reward, proof that he hadn’t moved, that he was obedient, staying exactly how his mistress wanted him. 

A hand brushing through his hair startled him a bit and he moaned weakly when the hand tugged sharply on the strands to ensure he was giving her his full attention. 

“Turn around.” Éponine told him, not letting go of his hair as he slowly sat up and shuffled as gracefully as he could, resting his bruised bottom on his calves. Éponine smiled at his tear streaked face and the glazed look in his eyes. It didn’t take long for those eyes to darken further with arousal when he noticed the large dildo attached to the harness she was wearing, panties discarded at some point, bare skin exposed behind the toy. 

“Do you want it? Want to suck your Mistress’s cock?” Éponine asked, the words felt so stereotypically porno-like she almost wanted to laugh, but Combeferre’s cock twitched and she couldn’t deny how wet she was. 

She moved her hips forward slightly, letting the tip of the toy brush against his lower lip. His tongue instinctively darted out to greet it and Éponine smirked. 

“That’s right Pet. Take it for me.” She cooed and rocked her hips encouragingly. His lips immediately sealed around the flared tip and he started working it with his tongue. Moving the fake cock minutely against her body, so close to her clit, only enough pressure to tease her. 

Éponine cupped his cheek in her palm, brushing away his tears and petting over his hollowed cheeks as he slowly moved up and down the length of the dildo. She gave him a few minutes to experiment with the size of the toy before taking control again. Moving her hand back up to fist in his hair and holding him in place as she rutted her hips forward, forcing the long cock deeper into his throat. 

She felt his head jerk slightly as he coughed and choked around the length filling his throat. Éponine couldn’t help but moan, imagining how it would feel to have his throat fluttering around her, his mouth slick and hot. Talented tongue teasing along the base of the toy, stretching out desperate to get a taste of her wetness. 

Éponine jerked in surprise and tugged hard on his hair as his tongue stroked over her swollen clit, pulling him off the toy and shoving him back onto the bed. 

"Always so greedy, aren't you Boy? I tell you to suck my cock and you still want more. My spoiled little princess needs more, isn’t that right?” Éponine smirked, watching Combeferre’s cheeks flush with color. Looking up at her needily, whimpering at the pressure he felt on the welts as he laid on his back, and at the way his cock twitched and leaked with every word she said. 

Éponine curled her hands behind his knees and pulled his legs up, spreading them as wide as they would go. Knowing that Combeferre would be feeling the burning stretch in his hips and thighs, but the position left his hole up and exposed for her. 

Combeferre felt a whimper bubbling up in his throat, so exposed and vulnerable. Legs spread wide open with his beautiful mistress leaning over him. His hands reached up to touch her and she easily pinned them down, pressing them briefly into the mattress as a reminder. 

“Hands off.” She said simply and Combeferre nodded, holding his arms still and keeping them there as Éponine shifted around and grabbed the bottle of lube again. The small part of him that wasn’t already happily floating in subspace, wondered what she was planning on now.

It didn’t really sink in until Éponine was slicking the toy with even more lube and nudging it against his loose hole, then he realized what was happening. Knowing that she was going to be taking him with that huge cock like he is a girl. 

Their height difference meaning nothing when they are like this, Combeferre feeling small and fragile under her. His hole open and sloppy wet from multiple applications of lube, fluttering wildly as the tip of the toy pressed teasingly against his entrance. 

“There’s my good girl. Want me to fuck your pretty pussy?” Éponine cooed, smirking at Combeferre’s blush, his face turning to hide in the blankets, “Fill you up real good and take care of you? My little girl needs a big cock filling her up, doesn’t she?” Éponine asked, rocking her hips just enough to press against his hole but not slip inside. 

“Please Mistress please, green, please fuck me, green, green…” Combeferre babbled out desperately. Whining and whimpering pitifully as Éponine kept nudging the toy against his entrance. 

“There we go.” Éponine purred in approval, driving her cock into him fast and hard. Sinking inside of him with one fluid thrust, holding his legs tightly in her hands and using them to rock herself in deeper. Swallowing his cries with a kiss and rutting into her little sub so hard that his body rocked with the force of it. 

She stroked her hands over his thighs soothingly, knowing he would behave and keep them spread for her. He whimpered into her mouth, small little punched out sounds escaping with each thrust in. 

“Feel good Sweetheart? Does your little pussy feel good?” Éponine asked, pressing kisses over his exposed neck, “All stretched out on my cock, you love it don’t you?” Éponine trailed one hand down his inner thigh to trail gently along his stretched rim, feeling the toy moving inside of him with each shift of her hips. 

“Yes! Yes Ma’am!” Combeferre whined sweetly and nodded, rocking his hips back against her, “Mo-more, please! Faster...” he gasped and squirmed as Éponine leaned her body weight on him more. Feeling surrounded and safe underneath her as she roughly took him.   
-  
“Want you… more… fill me up…” Combeferre moaned out, “Want you to cum in me… fill me up…” he whined out a startled moan when Éponine bit sharply at his neck, soothing the spot over with gentle licks. 

“That’s right. Such a good girl for me. Gonna fill you up with my seed.” Éponine growled happily, laying a possessive hand over his lower stomach, feeling his hard cock press against her own stomach. “Gonna be all knocked up with my babies won’t you? Everyone will know you are owned, that you belong to me.” 

Éponine let herself get lost in the fantasy, imagining being able to actually fill her little sub up. To cum inside of him with warm pulses, his body tight but fluttering around her, claiming him from the inside. Hard abs giving way over time to a soft curve. His hands holding the curve of his stomach as she fucks him nice and slow, warm and safe and completely hers. 

Taking one of his ankles, she guided his leg up to rest on her shoulder. The change in angle making him whimper. Her free hand curled around his cock and squeezed deliberately. Jerking him off slowly in comparison to her fast paced fucking. Toying with the leaking tip and using the wetness there to slick her hand. 

“Do you like it when I play with your pretty little clit?” Éponine asked teasingly, tugging pointedly on his cock and admiring the blush that darkened his cheeks even more. Though Éponine and Combeferre both knew there was nothing ‘little’ about his cock. It could just about rival the ridiculous size of the dildo Éponine was currently driving into his quivering hole.

But still, the words made him keen and moan desperately. Tears leaking down his cheeks as he rocked back onto her rock and tried to push up into her hand. Not sure of which feeling he wanted to chase. 

“You’re being so good for me Sweetheart.” Éponine cooed against his skin, “My sweet little pet. Such a good girl for me. But not always, you’re my naughty slut too aren’t you?” Combeferre sobbed out a moan and his cock twitched in her hand at her words. “But good girls do deserve rewards, don’t you think?” Éponine hummed and carefully tugged off the cock ring. Cupping his balls and squeezing sharply to keep him from coming right away. Tugging on them and rolling them in her palm, admiring how full and swollen they’ve gotten. Heavy and hot, velvety smooth skin drawn taunt. 

“You’re so ready to come aren’t you? So close? You can do it. Come on my cock. Come while I fuck you.” Éponine purred into his ear and moaned when he immediately obeyed. 

Wailing out her name and arching his back as cum gushed out of his cock and splattered over his stomach and chest. Éponine fucked him through it until he was overstimulated and shaky. Stroking his cock slowly and rocking into him gently. Only slowing down when his orgasm came to an end, listening to his breathless whimpers and soft sniffles.

A look of sleepy contentment passing over his face, body warm and pliant under Éponine as his erection faded. Eyes still glazed and blissful as Éponine drew the fake cock out of his hole slowly. Admiring his gaping entrance for a moment before carefully lowering his legs back down, massaging his hips and thighs briefly as she leaned down. 

Licking up the trails of cum from Combeferre’s quivering stomach. She made her way up to him slowly, the warmed plastic of the toy resting beside his limp cock as she kissed him wetly. Sharing his cum with her sub and sighing happily when he took it without protest. His lips slick and wet when she pulled away, bruised and swollen like the countless love bites she had left all over his throat and shoulders. 

“Color?” Éponine asked, a little breathless with awe. He mumbled something out that sounded like an affirmation but Éponine patted his cheek firmly to get him to focus. “Color Baby.”

“Green…” Combeferre drew the word out with a pleased sigh and Éponine smiled. Kissing him softly and moving to his throat, leaving gentle open mouthed kisses over his jaw and neck. Feeling his pulse fluttering under her lips, skin hot and flushed. Waiting until he is leaning up into her touches and letting out little moans, then Éponine shifted, straddling his chest and making her way up higher. 

Combeferre moved to touch her, arms tingling from being in the same position for so long. He cradled her hips briefly before stroking up along her sides. Cupping her breasts briefly, feeling where her skin meets the smooth fabric of her corset and sighing in pleasure at how nice it feels to be able to just touch her. 

Dipping his thumbs in between her body and the cups of her top, stroking over her tight nipples and trailing over the sensitive skin. Éponine smiled and took his hands in hers, kissing the backs of his hands lightly before pressing them into the bed again. Arms folded just behind his head as he stared up at her eagerly. 

Eyes tracking her movements as she wiggled her way out of the harness, dildo and harness being set aside carelessly before she sat down on his chest, spreading her thighs and exposing her soaking wet pussy. Just inches from his face, close enough to smell her arousal, close enough to taste if he leaned forward. Éponine brushed a hand through his hair and kept him in place as she shifted her hips forward. He turned his head slightly and kissed her inner thigh softly, wet and hot.

“Be good for me Boy, eat me out.” Éponine ordered, voice soft and encouraging as she brushed herself against his lips. Combeferre wasted no time, brushing her folds with his tongue and sealing his mouth over her mound. Sucking softly, pushing his tongue up into her folds, tasting her wetness and feeling it drip over his chin. Lapping over her swollen clit delicately, aware of how sensitive she was. Moaning against her cunt eagerly and looking up at her. 

Éponine stroked through his hair, wishing she had the focus to properly tug and tease at the strands, but all she could manage was petting through it gently and holding him in place. Humping against his face and drawing in quick breaths. His tongue pushed inside of her, twisting and lapping over her soft walls. Drawing out even more wetness and eating her out with the desperation of a starving man. 

“Ohh such a good boy for me.” Éponine gasped sharply as his tongue teased around her aching clit. “You took your punishment so well today, crying so prettily and letting me beat you. Your back must be burning by now, your ass all hot and swollen, body open and wet for me…” Éponine stroked his hair in approval as she rocked her hips faster, pressing herself closer, knowing it would be harder for him to breathe like this. 

“You feel so good Ferre. So good.” Éponine purred, “You know just how to make me feel good. My perfect little sub. Your tongue feels so soft and hot, so good playing with my clit, pushing inside of me.” Her voice wavered as Combeferre did just that, his breaths hot against her. 

“You always make me feel so good Pet. I could barely control myself when you were begging for my cock in your sloppy little hole. I was so wet I could hardly think. Knowing how good it would feel to have you under me like this. I’ve been so wet all day because of you. I wanted to touch myself the whole time you were taking your beating. You looked so beautiful, behaving so well for me, taking it so nicely.” Éponine cooed. 

Combeferre moaned and whined against her, fingers twitching with the urge to touch her. Éponine met his eyes and nodded in approval. His hands immediately came up and grabbed her ass, encouraging her to grind against his tongue. Éponine rocked against him eagerly, feeling her pussy clench and spasm as she started coming. 

Gushing around his tongue and feeling him swallow it all down. His tongue gently lapping over her folds and cleaning her up as her orgasm faded. Éponine had to lift her hips up, pulling herself away from his mouth as she grew too sensitive. His tongue trying to chase her, chin slick with her juices, chest heaving for air, eyes glazed and half lidded. 

Éponine lowered herself down beside Combeferre and kissed him deeply. Petting his hair and smoothing out the tangles from where she had fisted and tugged at the strands. 

“Scene’s over now Ferre, you did so well for me.” Éponine told him gently, guiding him to roll over and rest his head on her chest, taking the pressure off of his bruised bottom and back. “How are you feeling now?” she asked, smoothing a hand over the hickeys she had left on his shoulders. 

“Good…” he murmured into her skin, “Real good…” he sighed happily.

“Was everything okay? Nothing too much?” Éponine asked. 

“All good. Still feel good.” He hummed happily and Éponine smiled in amusement, “Like it when you fuck me.” He nodded to himself.

“I like that too.” Éponine smiled and kissed his forehead softly. “Did I say anything you were uncomfortable with?” Combeferre shook his head absentmindedly and yawned.

“No, like being your slut.” A faint blush colored his cheeks, “And your good girl... would definitely have your babies if I could, we’d have cute babies.” His babbling sounded almost drunk but Éponine could tell he was starting to come back up. 

“We would, wouldn’t we? You’re so good for me Ferre.” she hummed happily and played with his hair. “Lemme go clean up hm? I’ll be right here if you need me though.” Éponine assured him and carefully maneuvered him onto his side. 

He was sleepy and relaxed, barely murmuring in acknowledgement when she got up off the bed and started moving around. Distantly hearing the water running in the bathroom, probably cleaning off all the toys they had been using. 

“Here you go Sweetheart.” Éponine pressed a water bottle into his hand and unscrewed the lid, helping him guide it to his mouth and take a few sips. Combeferre felt a little more alert after getting some water, but he wasn’t sure when Éponine had left, only that she was back again. 

This time with a damp washcloth, warm and a little rough against his skin as she cleaned up his face, brushing away her slick. Moving down his body and cleaning away the cooling droplets of sweat as she went, cleaning his stomach and cock. Gently swiping lube off of his inner thighs and around his sensitive hole. 

A hand pressed gently on his shoulder, the water bottle moved to the nightstand as he rolled onto his tummy. A clean towel dabbed gently over the small cuts on his back and bottom. Éponine’s hands gently petting over the raised welts. A cool wet gel was massaged over the more serious welts. Soft gauze bandages placed on top of those areas and carefully taped down. 

Soft lips pressed appreciatively against the back of his neck as she continued cleaning up his injuries. 

“So perfect for me Ferre, so beautiful and sweet. All soft and pliant like this.” Éponine purred. “Can you sit up for me Sweetheart? I wanna move the blanket.” She told him and helped him up. Pulling the dirtied comforter off of the bed and moved the sheet back so she could tuck them in when they were ready. His favorite blanket already within arm’s reach along with the snacks she had brought back with her from the kitchen. 

“Think you can eat a little before you take a nap?” Éponine asked, bringing a grape up to his lips and stroking his cheek in approval when he ate it. She kept feeding him small bites of food, giving him sips of juice and water every few bites. Combeferre yawned sleepily, nuzzling into her neck and shifting until his head is rested on her bare thigh. Éponine took his blanket and tucked it beside his face, giving him something to hold onto as she stroked his hair. Leaning forward just enough to pull the sheet up over them. 

“We can talk more about this after your nap.” Éponine chuckled to herself and Combeferre hummed sleepily in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to send  
> asks/prompts/fic requests to my sideblog on tumblr http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/


End file.
